Prank Calls
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: Our favourite ginger is at it again- prank calling whoever he can. And with Icecloud there? Things can only get worse. Don't miss the hilarious calls of Sir Bobbers the Third!
1. Sir Bobbers the Third

Oh, oh, lucky her, Icecloud was going to pull prank calls on people tonight with her best buddy Foxleap.

Tonight, Foxleap promised her she could play prank calls- with him! Not alongside, watching, but actually do a call or two! Of course, she'd done them before. But always the old, "Is your refrigerator running? Well, you better go catch it!" and now Foxleap could show her what he knew.

"Darling sister-o-mine!" Her brother called from the family living room. "Ready?"

"Ready is my middle name!" Icecloud chimed quickly, racing over to her brother, who stood at the home telephone, grinning evilly. Icecloud was glad, that for once, she wasn't the target in these pranks.

Foxleap fixed her a look. "I thought it was Penelope."

Glaring at Foxleap, Icecloud sighed. "Get on with it."

"Alrighty, now Mom and Dad are out at dinner," Foxleap reported, "Birchfall is out mooning after Whitewing, and Spiderleg is out probably hooking up with Daisy and dumping her again. Hollykit and Larchkit are in the daycare thing-ma-jober, and Shrewpaw is off with a friend or something."

Icecloud sighed. "I know all this." Foxleap went through this every night after her parents left.

He grinned. "Do you? Or do you not?"

The white-haired girl decided she wasn't going to let Foxleap play with her brain like that. Crossing her arms, she sighed again. "Let's do this."

Her ginger-haired brother rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, this will be fun!" He typed in ten numbers to the phone- 555, 555, 5555. Icecloud giggled- she had always wondered who lived there.

Foxleap flicked it to speaker phone. His sister listened in anticipation, wiggling her fingers.

There was a series of clicks, and then what sounded to be a middle-aged lady answered the phone. "Hello?" came the rasping croak.

"My dear, dear, Maria!" Foxleap gasped dramatically, clutching his chest, even if the lady couldn't see him. "I'm so so so sorry I abandoned you last night, dearie!"

It took every single last bit of Icecloud's strengths to hold back her giggles. She was rolling on the ground, silent laughing, and it looked like she was having a spasm. Her brother was chuckling too, but quietly to himself.

"Who are you?" The other voice declared, obviously bewildered.

Foxleap gasped loudly. "Maria DeFlesko, how could you forget me?! It is I, Sir Bobbers the Third! We were at a restaurant, chowing down on a delicious meal of my favourite shrimp. Then, a dear fellow asked me if I wanted to help him with something! So, I left, and did not come back, leaving you all alone! Better you than me, anyways."

Now it was so difficult that Icecloud burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. Foxleap snickered to himself. Icecloud slapped her hands over her mouth in order to not ruin the prank.

The woman on the other line shouted through the phone. "Look, you have a wrong number, you arrogant brat! You shouldn't even bother apologizing after what you did to her!"

"A wrong number? I fear not," Foxleap, or 'Sir Bobbers the Third' thundered. "Beautiful, darling Maria, next time, do so humbly stay with me next time, instead of watching my wonderful backside go away. I assure you, I am much more handsome in the front side."

Icecloud roared with laughter. The lady's voice trembled. "Is this a prank call? I swear this is a prank call."

"Oh, dearie me!" Foxleap sighed, his voice so convincing Icecloud could've believed he was Sir Bobbers the Third. "I must. Thank you for your time, fair maiden, and do cook up a bath. I can smell your dreadfulness through the phone."

"WHY, YOU-" But the lady never finished. Foxleap slammed down the phone and rolled backwards, giggling hysterically. Icecloud was even worse. When the two finished laughing a good few minutes later, Foxleap grinned at his sister.

"THAT," He announced, "Is how you do a prank call."

Icecloud grinned back. "As you say, Sir Bobbers the Third."

 **And welcome to my latest story! This will be short, sweet, and hopefully brighten your day. This chapter is almost identical to Chapter 14 is Warriors One-Shots, but I am continuing it and making it longer here. Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **~Dutchess Frost**


	2. Harold Wickenhiser

"All right," Foxleap giggled, still chuckling hysterically. "Now onto part two."

"There's… A second… Part?" Icecloud wheezed, clutching her stomach.

"Watch," Foxleap said, gripping the phone.

"Wait!" Icecloud called. "Let me… Calm down…" She rolled onto her back, stared up at the ceiling, and burst out laughing again. Foxleap sighed.

"Control, my sister. Control." He stood up and marched to the kitchen, and came back with a glass half-full of water. Icecloud stopped laughing long enough to hear him speak. "Here's a challenge for you. Drink this water, then don't swallow, and see if you can go without spitting it out."

Icecloud moaned. "Oh, lord."

"I'm not lord," her brother corrected. "I'm Foxleap."

The ginger handed Icecloud the glass and she inhaled the water quickly. Her cheeks bulging with the liquid, Icecloud nodded to her brother, who began dialling a number.

 _555._

 _555._

 _55._

 _55._

Icecloud nearly spit out the water right then and there. _The same person?_

Somebody answered- somebody different. "'Ello?" A man's voice thundered over the phone. Icecloud's eyes widened.

"Oh, dreadful, dreadful," Foxleap tittered. "May I ask the name of the woman in the household?"

Icecloud was confused. What was he doing?

"Huh?" The man grunted in surprise. "You mean, my wife?"

"Oh, yes," Foxleap replied.

"She's Veronica Wickenhiser," the man chortled, "And I'm Harold Wickenhiser."

Foxleap gasped dramatically. "Harold, sir! Your wife has been cheating on you!"

Icecloud almost spit out her water.

The man sighed. "Son, no she hasn't. She's as loyal as loyal can be."

"Ah, dreadfully not," Foxleap sighed. "I was out with her a few nights ago, and I must say, she is quite a wonder, if you know what I mean."

Icecloud spat out her water.

"WHAT?" The man bellowed. "My sweet pie, Veronica, with you? What's your name?"

"Bobbers," Foxleap replied automatically, causing Icecloud to run into the next room laughing. "Sir Bobbers the Third. Does your wife call you sweet pie?"

"Yes," Harold responded desperately, "But-"

"Hmm, because that's what she was calling me last night," Foxleap mused.

That was all poor Harold could take. "VERONICA!" The siblings heard him bellow, and the phone hung up.

Icecloud was in a worse state than before. Clutching her sides, she collapsed on the couch, giggling more than she ever had in her life. Foxleap was chuckling and chuckling, giggling under his breath.

Icecloud hiccuped. "That… Was awesome."

Her brother, our favourite ginger, grinned. "How about a part three?"

… **..**

 **How about a part three?**


	3. Scrubbing Toilets

"Okay," Foxleap wheezed, "Okay, okay, okay, okay…" then he burst into another fit of laughter. Icecloud collapsed in a mountainous proportion of giggles. "Let's do part three."

"There's a part three?!" Icecloud gawked.

Foxleap grinned. "Of course, sister dear! We can not leave, ahem, our audience on a cliff hanger!" He gestured to the large pile of stuffed animals Icecloud had by the couch. His sister blushed furiously. Foxleap picked up the phone. "All right, ask for Veronica."

Icecloud gulped. "Why me?"

"Because they recognize me," Foxleap said swiftly, not bothering with a full explanation. Icecloud nervously gripped the phone and jabbed her pink finger nails into the buttons.

 _ **555.**_

 _ **555.**_

 _ **55.**_

… _ **55.**_

Icecloud sighed, steeled her nerves, tossed her hair, and smiled to herself. A male voice answered the phone- Harold. Harold Wickenhiser. "Dang nab it. 'Ello?"

"H-Hello, kind sir," Icecloud stammered. "May I speak to an ever-so elegant Veronica Wickenhiser?"

Foxleap gave her a thumbs up. Harold chuckled through the phone. "She is elegant, isn't she? But did ya know she was cheating on me with another guy?" He clicked his tongue so loudly Icecloud could hear it through the phone. "Ah, well. What do you expect when your wifey works at a strip club. VERONICA!" Icecloud quickly handed off the device to her brother, all while giggling, and sighed in relief. That was done.

"Hello?" The musical voice answered.

"Maria?" Foxleap whispered dramatically. "Maria, is that you?"

He heard the lady sigh over the phone. "Look, this is you again, I'm going to hang up-"

"But Maria!" Foxleap wailed. "I'm dying!"

Icecloud clapped a hand over her mouth. Foxleap wailed dramatically again. "Maria, tis I, Sir Bobbers the Third, and I… Am dying!"

"Prank," The lady dismissed.

Foxleap coughed loudly. "Please, Maria," he whispered. "Even if you will not acknowledge me, at least…" He sneezed, accidentally or on purpose, Icecloud could never be sure.

Veronica's voice softened. "Well… I, umm…"

"Gullible," Icecloud hissed under her breath.

"Admit I was right," Foxleap whispered, clutching a hand dramatically over his chest. "About… our relationship."

Veronica sighed blissfully over the phone. "Even if you have a wrong number, Maria must be lucky to have you." A pause. "You were right… Bobbers."

"YUS!" Foxleap screeched, sitting bolt upright. "I knew it! I was the dominant one and you should be my slave for the rest of your miserable life! You just admitted I was right about it!"

Icecloud choked on her own saliva and rolled onto her back, head first into a stuffed penguin. Foxleap snickered to himself.

"Excuse me?!" Veronica Wickenhiser roared.

"Yes!" Foxleap replied. "We'll get you over as soon as possible! Get ready to scrub some toilets! I haven't scrubbed my toilet in what, seven years?"

Icecloud laughed until her gut ached. Veronica screeched over the phone. "What the f-"

"Merry Halloween, from Foxleap and Icecloud incorporations!" Foxleap hollered, clicking the 'end call' button on the phone and collapsing on the ground.

… **..**

 **Thank you for the reviews :) I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	4. Andrea

"All righty-o," Foxleap giggled. "Who shall we prank call now?"

Icecloud sighed. "Not the same person, that's for sure."

"But that takes all the fun out of it!" Foxleap whined. Then his eyes lit up. "I have an idea! Get your phone!" Unsure, Icecloud drew out her iPaw 6 with a violet case, decorated in silver sparkles. Foxleap rubbed his palms together gleefully. "MWAHAHA!"

Icecloud glared. "We are NOT calling anyone on my phone!"

Foxleap shook his head side to side vigourously. "No, no. I just want to see your contacts." When Icecloud looked confused, he sighed and explained. "I will call some of your contacts on our _home_ phone so nobody will know who it is!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "Fool proof and perfect!"

Icecloud rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't call-"

"I know," Foxleap interrupted, "Your boyfriend." Muttering disapprovingly, Foxleap looked up Berrynose's contact and punched in the numbers.

A tired Berrynose answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _HELLO?"_ Foxleap screeched suddenly, so suddenly Icecloud stumbled backwards. "IS HELLO REALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME? AFTER WHAT YOU DID?!"

"What?…" Berrynose said slowly, trying to comprehend what Foxleap just said.

Foxleap continued speaking in a high-pitched girly voice. "WELL, I'LL JOG YOUR MEMORY, MR. BERRY, BUT YOU SLEPT WITH ME LAST WEEK AND THE NEXT DAY SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GIRL! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE SOUL MATES! DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER! BUT NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Is this Poppyfrost?" Berrynose asked drearily. "Poppy, honestly, I didn't mean it-"

Icecloud guffawed at Berrynose's idiocy. Foxleap pretended to cry. "Go on, forget about me. IT'S ANDREA!"

"…What?…"

Icecloud, grinning, decided to help out with the act. "ANDREA! We need some more beer over here!"

"Oh, SHUT UP, MOUSEWHISKER!" Foxleap howled.

"Mousewhisker?" Berrynose mumbled.

"You stupid billy goat!" The ginger screamed. "Go back to your old girl. I don't need you. I have Mousewhisker!" And with that Foxleap hung up, causing both siblings to burst into giggles.

… **..**

 **Sorry for the late update. Karate tournament last week. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Mr Florence

**Bold font is translation for you non-bilingual people.**

"Okay, okay, now Dovewing," Foxleap hissed quickly. Icecloud quickly recalled Dovewing's number and Foxleap jammed his fingers into the phone buttons. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Dovewing here," she chirped.

"Ah, oui oui, madame," **"Ah, yes yes, madame,"** Foxleap cooed.

Icecloud giggled. Dovewing's voice seemed to lift. "Is this, by chance, Mr. Florence?"

"Oui, oui! Tu t'appelle Dovewing?" **"Yes, yes! Your name is Dovewing?"**

"Yes, yes! Mr. Florence! I am so happy to hear you calling me!" Dovewing cheered.

Foxleap rolled along with it. "Ah, yes," he declared in a french accent. "Dovewing. I do wish to do business with you."

Dovewing squealed over the other end of the phone. "Yes! YES! I knew it! I'm going to be a model! I can't wait! Oh, Mr. Florence, you will be so happy you chose me! I'll be hard working, amazing, smart, beautiful, anything you want!"

"About that," Foxleap interrupted. "We want you to be an underwear model."

Icecloud giggled uncontrollably. But the comment didn't seem to faze Dovewing. "Perfect. Underwear models are skinny anyways."

Foxleap raised his eyebrows and decided to go for a new angle. "Madame, if you would be so kind, I would like you to remind me of your hair colour."

Dovewing sounded surprised. "I'm blonde, obviously."

"Eye colour?"

"Blue! The perfect model!"

"Height?"

"Five foot four, Mr. Florence."

"I'm sorry, but you will not do."

"WHAT?!"

Dovewing screeched in confusion and Icecloud giggled more. Foxleap chuckled to himself before returning to the phone.

"You see, we want our underwear models to be brunettes. Shiny brown hair, long and tumbling, down the shoulders. And brown eyes. Chocolate brown. Unfortunately, you do not fit this description. You are too short as well. Perhaps we can suggest modelling socks."

"SOCKS?" The response came.

"And we are starting a goth line, would your sister be interested?"

"WAAAAAAAA!" Dovewing wailed. "I'm not perfect enough for this! No, I'm TOO perfect!"

"No, just not perfect enough," Foxleap sighed. "Au revoir, miss brat." **"Good bye, miss brat."**

And he hung up and laughter ensued again.

… **..**

 **Suggestions, anyone?**


	6. Lame

"I've got an idea," Foxleap announced. "I found a website about a charity donation." His fingers clicked furiously over his computer key board. "It's like a Penny House or something, they're trying to raise enough money to build a house. Says here to contact this number."

Icecloud sighed. "Do we really have to go through with this?"

"Of course!" Foxleap gasped dramatically. "Why wouldn't we?" He clicked some sets of numbers into the home phone and let it ring.

Someone picked up after the first ring. It sounded like a boy, Icecloud noted.

"Joshua Morrison, how can I help you?"

Icecloud started snickering already. The boy sounded… preppy. Polite. Perfect child kind of thing.

Foxleap grinned. _This day just keeps getting better and better._ "Hello, is this the donations for the Penny thingy?"

"Yes," the boy exclaimed, sounding much more alert. "I'm Joshua Morrison, and I-"

"You already told us your name," Foxleap snapped tiredly.

"Oh, sorry," Josh said, embarrassed.

"Now, JOSHUA," Foxleap stressed, "I would like to make a donation."

"Great!" He responded. "Not donation is too big or too small for Joshua's Morrison's Penny House!"

"How about two pennies?" Foxleap said, bored. "Or seven trillion dollars?"

"I… I don't understand," Josh said, bewildered. "I'm confused. Are you making a donation or not?"

"What do you do on the weekends?" The ginger asked suddenly.

"I bike in the forest."

"That settles it. I can't donate to someone who… ugh, BIKES. I'll donate to some company dedicated to ripping up the trees."

"No!" Josh screamed passionately. "You can't do that! I-"

Foxleap hung up.

Icecloud stared him in the eye. Foxleap sighed. "I know, I know, that was lame. He's not a very fun person."

… **..**

 **Dedicated to a good friend of mine.**


	7. Calvin and Hobbes

"I know!" Foxleap hissed desperately. "That sucked!" He sighed dejectedly. "Charity places can be SOOOOO boring."

Icecloud giggled. "Yeah, that was lame. My turn!"

"Your turn?" Foxleap asked in disbelief. "Sister dear, you could never make a successful call if you tried! You laugh too much!"

Icecloud pouted. "Thanks for having so much faith in me, brother dear." Foxleap rolled his eyes as his sister picked up the phone.

"Who you going to call?" He asked. "It better be good."

Icecloud glared him down. "I bet you it will."

"Bet two days worth of chores!" Foxleap squeaked.

His white-haired sister stuck out her hand. "Deal."

Now, feeling slightly unsure, Foxleap tentatively shook his sister's hand. Icecloud grinned. "All I need is a balloon!" She quickly blew up a bright blue balloon to a huge size and readied her finger over the buttons.

Then the phone rang at her.

Icecloud gulped. Foxleap squealed like a child on Christmas. "That's it!~ This is your call! Pull it off, Icecloud! Come on, sis!"

Frowning, the white-haired girl clicked 'talk'. "Hello?" She said politely.

Foxleap knew already this was a lost cause. No way would his sister pull a prank.

"Hello," came the childish voice of Berrynose. "I want to speak to Foxleap about a prank call."

Foxleap snickered to himself. Surprisingly, Icecloud kept her cool. "Sure, one second." But instead of handing the phone to Foxleap, Icecloud set it down on the floor and stood up. Placing the balloon under one foot, she stomped down and the balloon exploded with a bang.

"OW! I've been shot!" She cried loudly and desperately. Then she leaned down and pressed 'end call'.

Foxleap stared at her in amazement. "Not bad. Where'd you get the idea?"

Icecloud grinned and started collecting the pieces of the popped balloon. "A _Calvin and Hobbes_ comic."

… **..**

 **Calvin and Hobbes is love, Calvin and Hobbes is life.**


	8. Madame Mitzi

"Watch me whip," Foxleap sang oddly and loudly, dropping a foot and punching the air in front of him. "Watch me nay-nay!" He waved his hand back. "Watch me whip, whip, watch me nay-nay!"

Icecloud shut her hands over her ears. "Stop that horrible music!"

Foxleap stiffened. "For your information, this song is a popular song loved by many." He waved his hand to his sister. "Talk to the hand, because the mouth ain't speaking!"

"Oh, please," Icecloud sighed, rolling her eyes, "You do a prank call now."

Foxleap's eyes lit up. "Ivypool!"

"You wouldn't," Icecloud gasped.

Foxleap wiggled his eyebrows devilishly. "I would!" He grabbed the home phone and punched in Ivypool's number.

The phone rang three times, then someone picked up. There was a cry of, "God dammit!" and Icecloud shrugged. Foxleap cackled to himself. "What do you want?" Ivypool croaked as something creaked in the background.

Foxleap's voice became higher and shrill. "I am Madame Mitzi the fortune teller! Answer me these questions three, and I will tell you mysterious things." Icecloud giggled absurdly.

Ivypool grunted over the phone. "Oh, please."

"I can tell," Foxleap shrieked quickly, "that you're wearing a black outfit with skulls."

Icecloud raised an eyebrow that said, _stalker much?_ But Foxleap only grinned even more. There was a pause over the phone. Then Ivypool finally said, "Fine, Madame Shitzi."

"It's Mitzi!" Foxleap protested. "Madame Mitzi!"

Ivypool yawned. "Whatevs."

Pretending to be annoyed, Foxleap continued. "You simply need to answer three questions, and I will make three predictions about your life. If they are all true, I am awesome. If they are not, I am still awesome."

Ivypool sighed and the siblings could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Fine."

"Number one, what are on your feet?"

"Nothing, I'm barefoot."

"Number two, your favourite colour?"

"Black."

"Number three, your best friend?"

"…Hmm, I don't know, Foxleap's pretty chill."

Foxleap cheered silently. "I, Madame Mitzi, make my predictions!" Foxleap hummed intensely for a moment. "First prediction!"

"I'm waiting," Ivypool said frustratedly.

"If you look down," Foxleap said mysteriously, "You might, dare say, have… _ten toes."_

"What a brilliant solution, Holmes," Ivypool responded sarcastically as Icecloud clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughs.

"Another prediction, that you have an annoying, stuck up sister who is a complete brat!"

Ivypool gasped over the phone. "Damn, you're good."

"And lastly," Foxleap announced proudly, "this Foxleap character is fabulous, amazing, and fabulously amazing."

Ivypool sighed. "You're good, lady."

"Oh, I know," Foxleap said with a sigh.

… **..**

 **Hopefully this was better than the last two 'lame' ones.**


	9. Outpranked

"Time to prank call Jayfeather!" Foxleap cheered. "What's Jay-Jay's number?"

"Foxleap," Icecloud sighed, "What are you going to do now?"

Foxleap cackled. "What's Jay-Jay's number?"

"I'm not saying," Icecloud announced.

Foxleap raised his eyebrows. "Icecloud. Never once in our whole lives has my sister betrayed me as such."

"Fine!" Icecloud yelped, punching in Jayfeather's number on the home phone. Foxleap grinned maniacally and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

That was Jayfeather's voice. Icecloud sighed. This wasn't going to be good.

"JAY JAY!" Foxleap screeched. "THIS IS YOUR MOTHER!"

Icecloud snickered. Typical Foxleap. Jayfeather slightly resented his parents. But there was a pause.

"JAY JAY! LISTEN TO ME!" Foxleap trilled again.

"Yeah, I'm not here," Jayfeather's monotone voice came.

Foxleap faux-glared. "Don't use that tone with me, mister-"

There was a loud **BEEP** and a recorded female voice spoke. "At the tone, please record your message."

Icecloud laughed so hard her gut ached. Jayfeather had outdone Foxleap! The ginger looked confused as he hung up without leaving a message. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Well, 'Jay Jay's' smarter than you think," Icecloud snickered. Foxleap glared at his sister. "You have to admit, that was hilarious."

Foxleap waved his hand. "What do you think I've had my message system at for so long?"

Icecloud clamped her jaw shut. "…Oh."

"REVENGE!" Foxleap cackled gleefully as he picked up the phone again.

… **..**

 **Merry Christmas :) Look out for a Warrior Christmas Special soon!**


	10. Finale

"I'm going all out," Foxleap promised, dropping the phone and running off to his bedroom. Icecloud yelped and snatched the phone before it could hit the floor. Setting it carefully on the table, Foxleap's tired sister trailed after her brother reluctantly as he dashed up the stairs. Foxleap cackled in delight as he reached his bedroom and threw open the closet.

Icecloud gaped as clothing and disguises flew out of the closet and onto the floor. Foxleap was almost literally swimming in the contents. "This is worse than my closet!" Icecloud gasped. "And what's my sweater doing in here?"

Foxleap waved his hand dismissively. "I needed it." He then began rummaging through his stuff.

"Needed it for what? Oh-" Foxleap tossed a box out of his way that accidentally smacked Icecloud in the chest. Stumbling, the white-haired girl fell back on Foxleap's bed.

The ginger turned behind him and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oops." Okay, maybe not so accidentally. Icecloud sighed.

"No." A black trench coat flew over Foxleap shoulder and landed on Icecloud's lap.

"No." A brown cane whacked his sister's arm.

"No." A black bowler hat was tossed onto Icecloud awaiting arm.

"Wait, never mind, toss that back." Sighing, Icecloud threw back the bowler hat and Foxleap tossed it towards the doorway.

Foxleap rummaged some more. Icecloud sighed for the third time this chapter.

"No. Yes. No. No. No. Yes. Yes. Maybe. Maybe not. Oh, definitely. Eew, no. No. No. No. Never mind, give that back. Yes."

Soon, Foxleap stood up in his cluttered closet and grabbed the articles he had thrown away. In a record breaking change time, he was dressed in a brilliant orange collared shirt with a blue striped tie, a bowler hat, black pants, brown shoes, a large black briefcase, and black gloves. Icecloud gawked at her brother as another 27 seconds later, everything was back in the closet and out of sight. "Okay," Icecloud protested, "A girl could never change in that time, let alone clean their room on top of that!"

"Watch and learn," Foxleap taunted. He dashed away from the room like Flash and Icecloud hurried to keep up with him.

Foxleap and his sister exited their large house and walked down the street. It was about sunset and Foxleap was whistling. Icecloud trailed behind him a good few feet- on the other side of the street. Did she want to admit she was related to him? Not exactly.

"So," Icecloud said. "If we're pranking Jayfeather, what's with the costume? He can't see you."

Her brother sighed. "Sister dear, this is your problem. If you're serious about something-"

"You're never serious," Icecloud grumbled.

"-then you have to dress for the part and take it seriously, to be in character."

His sister rolled her eyes. "We're here." She proceeded to hide behind the bushes, in full view of the window.

Foxleap cackled devilishly and climbed the stone steps. "I happen to know Lionblaze is out with Cinderheart and Hollyleaf has piano lessons. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight joined our parents on a double date thingy. So it's just him."

"Stalker much?" Icecloud muttered. Foxleap hit the doorbell hard, and repeated this until someone opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped an irritated Jayfeather. Icecloud snicked.

"Monsieur monsieur monsieur," Foxleap chattered, "let me demonstrate this beautiful ACME vacuum cleaner!" He stepped forward.

Jayfeather was shaking his head. "No way-" But the persistent ginger pushed past him and into the house.

"It vacuums everything!" Foxleap announced wildly, flicking a switch. Icecloud watched from the window as Foxleap sucked up dust from the carpet.

Jayfeather was feeling around for the intruder. "Get out of my house, mister-"

"Even your pants!" Foxleap stuck the vacuum on Jayfeather's pant leg and he yelped, drawing back. Foxleap waved the thing around randomly, sucking up several strips of paper, an eraser, a candy wrapper, and three chocolates.

"You-" Jayfeather began.

"Sucking up garbage, sucking up garbage," Foxleap hummed loudly.

Jayfeather raked his hands through his hair frustratingly. "Can I finish a sentence?!"

"Nope," Foxleap replied cheerily. Icecloud laughed from her view- the open front door gave her full access to the noise. Her brother then switched off the cleaner, pulled a tied off garbage bag out of it, and thrust it into Jayfeather arms. "Your total is $198!"

"WHAT?!" Jayfeather bellowed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Suit yourself," Foxleap shrugged. He tore open the bag and dust and garbage floated to the clean carpet ground. "See ya around!"

Foxleap quickly left the furious blind boy's house and he skipped down the road, Icecloud at his heels. "That's how you do it."

Icecloud giggled. The last thing they heard was Jayfeather's angry scream;

"FOXLEAP!"

 **...**

 **AN~ This is now finished. Hope you enjoyed the short little series. It was fun, but I'm uber busy now. Love you all. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **~Dutchess Frost**


End file.
